


Como un hermano

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pyramid, Tiva no correspondido, post 8x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora que ya se marcha, Tony va en busca de Ray al aeropuerto para hacerle una advertencia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como un hermano

Sentirse como Bill Murray en “Atrapado en el tiempo” no podía ser bueno. La cuestión es que su jornada no se estaba repitiendo exactamente, no eran ni el mismo día, ni el mismo lugar, ni el mismo hombre. Sin embargo, pensar en esa comedia le resultaba inevitable. Ya había pasado por todo aquello antes y prefería no recordar las consecuencias. En esta ocasión sería distinto. Más peligroso, quizá. Pero distinto. Mejor. Sí, mejor.

Obtener aquellos datos le había costado cobrarse más favores pendientes de lo que su orgullo estaría dispuesto a admitir, pero quería creer que había valido la pena. Ya solo con caminar hacia aquella cafetería aeroportuaria y encontrarse con Ernesto Adams, más conocido como agente especial Ray Cruz, se había sentido mejor. Estaba listo para lo que hiciese falta.

—¡Ernesto! O más bien debería decir…  
—No. No deberías—le cortó él con gélida educación.

Cierto, Ray estaba hecho de otra pasta. A él no podía desquiciarle con insinuaciones veladas y frases astutas. Acceder a información sobre el bueno del pretendiente de Ziva le había resultado misión imposible. No tenía ni la más remota idea de su área de trabajo para la Compañía, pero sí le había quedado meridianamente claro que sería un experto cuyos servicios se consideraban muy útiles si sus jefes protegían su hoja de servicios con tantísimo recelo. De hecho, solo había logrado averiguar que tenía un pasaje a Houston. A partir de allí se perdería el rastro. Daba igual. Con tenerle delante durante unos minutos le bastaba.

Ray removía su café con gesto ausente, como enfrascado en sus asuntos. Le recordaba vagamente a Ziva cuando estaba incómoda por algo y se encerraba en sí misma para que sus palabras y sus acciones no la traicionasen. Entrenamiento de ninja, quizá, aunque aquel orejotas no le llegase a su máquina israelí de matar ni a la suela del zapato.

—Y, bueno, ¿no me vas a invitar a un café encima que he venido a despedirte? A fin de cuentas, no pagarías tú, invita el tío…  
—No sé de lo que me hablas.  
—Ah—Chasqueó los dedos—, ya lo entiendo. Se trata de jugar a negarlo todo. ¿Si digo que me conoces también me interrumpirás y dirás que no?

Ray sonrío y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía otro con las gafas de sol en el pelo, la camiseta de manga corta, el larguísimo pañuelo al cuello, el bajo deshilachado de los vaqueros y las zapatillas desgastadas. Le había costado reconocerle, si no hubiese estado muy atento lo habría pasado por alto. Parecía un turista más, nadie imaginaría que aquel tipo era un agente de la CIA muy bueno en lo suyo, fuera lo que fuese.

—¿Has hablado con ella?—le preguntó Ray. Parecía interesado, como si esperase una respuesta de verdad que no conocía con antelación.  
—Escucha, sé que es muy dura, pero podemos decir su nombre, ni que fuera como Voldemort.  
—No te hacía leyendo Harry Potter y no me has respondido. Ya me había dicho que eras muy bueno evadiendo preguntas.

Sin duda, aquel no era el Ray que había conocido. Ahora que estaban fuera de la oficina y del alcance de Ziva, parecía haberse transformado en otro, como si hubiera adoptado su rol profesional por completo y hubiese suprimido al pasmado que miraba a su compañera con sus minúsculos ojillos de cordero degollado. Tony le señaló como diciendo “tú también eres bueno” y echó el cuerpo un poco hacia delante. Aquellos malditos taburetes largos eran un engorro a la hora de parecer serio e intentar intimidar a alguien, resultaban demasiado inestables. Otro detalle inexacto de la repetición.

—Has hablado con ella—sentenció Ray mirándole.  
—Touché—Tony alzó las manos. Si le preocupaba tanto aquel tema, su despedida debía de haber sido tremenda. Por algo le había dado la impresión de que su Ziva volvía del comedor con los ojos llorosos aunque ella lo hubiera negado todo. Debería haber insistido y ahora no tendría que jugar al ratón y al gato con aquel tipo.  
—No has hablado—se corrigió lentamente, como si hablase más para sí mismo que para Tony—, has venido a pescar pero se te ha olvidado el cebo y mi avión va a salir enseguida. Si Ziva no te ha dicho nada, ¿por qué estás aquí?

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”. El recuerdo de esa misma pregunta con otra voz le sacudió de arriba abajo. Mejor desterrarlo, olvidar que por otra conversación como aquella Ziva había terminado en aquel lugar, tan baqueteada por dentro y por fuera que Tony a veces se preguntaba por la gravedad de sus daños y por si en algún momento lograría reponerse por completo. CI-Ray parecía estar ayudándola, y mucho. Mejor desterrar eso también antes de que fermentara y le trajera imágenes desagradables a la mente.

Ray se impacientaba, tal vez porque faltaban apenas un par de minutos para la hora de embarque de su vuelo. Se terminó el café de un trago, bajó del taburete con agilidad y Tony le interceptó de un tirón en el pañuelo cuando pretendía darle esquinazo.

—Ahora que ya se puede decir su nombre, hablaré claro, señor Bond: Ziva será más sexy que Ursula Andrews en “Agente 007 contra el Dr. No”, pero no está ahí solo para tus ojos, ¿lo captas?  
—Sí, la primera es de Sean Connery y la segunda de Roger Moore. ¿Significa que puedo quedarme con Connery?—inquirió, ilusionado.  
—Ah, no. Lo de ser Al Pacino en “Heat” pase, pero Roger Moore…

Ray fruncía el ceño. Tony comprendió que esa conversación no había sido con él. Incómodo, dio un pasito hacia él. Eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, pero le atemorizaría igualmente.

—No pienso ser Roger Moore ni dejar que le hagas daño a Ziva.  
—Lo mismo digo—replicó con una sonrisa inquietante, como si estuviera a punto de sacarse un arma del lugar más insospechado y liquidarlo en un santiamén. Sin embargo, de pronto retrocedió y volvió a ser el mismo Don Perfecto de siempre—. Me marcho tranquilo, ¿sabes? Sé que en mi ausencia cuidarás de Ziva. Tiene suerte de tener amigos tan leales como tú. No me extraña que te considere su hermano.

Tony asumió el golpe con entereza, igual que había hecho en los baños la anterior vez que CI-Ray le había lanzado el dardo envenenado del parentesco. Se le ocurrían mil lugares por los que podía meterse esa clase de halagos y seguro que a él también, el muy desgraciado daba la impresión de estar pasándolo en grande.

—Intentaré mantenerme al día de lo que pase por aquí, pero no sé si podré en todo momento. Trátala bien, te tiene mucho aprecio.  
—Mientras tanto, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Ir por ahí, desestabilizar un par de países y regresar a casa con unos miles de muertos a la espalda y unas medallas en el pecho para que te reciban como un héroe?

Ray negó con la cabeza, echó mano de su cartera y le entregó una tarjeta de visita. En letra repipi podía leerse “Ernesto José Adams – Promotor de ventas”, texto acompañado por un logotipo abstracto en una esquina. Probablemente los teléfonos y el correo serían tan falsos como aquella identidad, pero se dijo que llamaría para incordiarle.

—Ya ves, soy un humilde vendedor de moquetas, ¿se puede ser más aburrido? A propósito, eso también es de una película. No te digo cuál por si no la has visto. Cuídate y cuida de Ziva.

Con un guiño, una palmada y aquella estocada, Ray dio por zanjada la cuestión. Tony le vio alejarse con el cuerpo tenso por todas las palabras que no había logrado decirle. Al menos esta vez no volvería a encontrarse con él fuera del Navy Yard. Aun así, se prometió que evitaría ir a casa de Ziva durante una temporada por mucho que le apeteciese ir a compartir pizza, cervezas y penas con ella. Solamente le quedaba una cosa por aclarar y lo hizo alzando la voz. Que se enterase todo el aeropuerto, le traía sin cuidado.

—¡La he visto, que lo sepas! ¡No te digo cuál es por respeto, porque a lo mejor el que no ha visto esa película eres tú!


End file.
